The Trotting Twister
by MrLRocks78
Summary: After the humans leave Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle takes a break from magic... until Rainbow Dash comes along. A brief look into the ponies' lives after the events of "Minions and Mares".


_Author's Note: I have no ideas. Therefore, you must prepare for randomness... pony style!_

Twilight Sparkle breathed in the fresh open air. Sometimes, she needed to clear her head, get away from all the books and writing. And the fresh air was a perfect medicine. Birds twittered and flew around, while the calm Ponyville citizens went about their day-to-day work. Some ponies were selling what they were selling, including Applejack, who was giving away apples for half-price. The pegasi were up in the clouds, clearing the sky and making the weather at Cloudsdale Weather Factory.

Rainbow Dash was practicing her latest trick to impress the Wonderbolts: the Trotting Twister. Rarity was busy making dresses for an earth pony. Pinkie Pie was cooking cupcakes with Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Fluttershy was tending to the injured and hurt animals at her cottage. And Twilight was breathing in the fresh air, looking down at the ponies and wondering if things could be any calmer.

Twilight missed the humans. It wasn't as if it was like a constant, heart-breaking, stomach-turning feeling. She just simply missed them. Learning about making magic blasts had totally backfired, and so Twilight had taken a break from magic. Not in the usual sense, seeing as she used magic for nearly everything she did. No, she had simply taken a break from magical training and such. It was much more relaxing, studying at home with Spike and Owlicious, then using up almost all of her energy using magic.

Suddenly, there was a blur of rainbow and a "BOOM!". Rainbow Dash had flown straight into Twilight, knocking her off her hooves and smashing into her balcony. As a result, an entire part of Twilight's room had been demolished. Rainbow raised her head, then flapped her wings, thus dislodging a bunch of rubble on Twilight's head. Rainbow chuckled and flew around Twilight's head in circles.

"Nice for you to drop in," grumbled Twilight. Her voice was muffled, thanks to the pile of rubble that her head was stuck in. She pulled her head out with a splutter and spat out a small piece of the wall.

"Sorry 'bout that, Twilight," apologised the sky-blue pegasus. "The Trotting Twister's kinda hard to get right."

"I can see that," muttered Twilight.

Rainbow chuckled again. "Well, see ya Twilight!"

"Bye, Rainbow! And try not to hit the library again!"

Rainbow gave her signature salute and flew off in her trademark blur of rainbow. Twilight sighed, half-exasperated, half-amused. Good ol' Rainbow.

Twilight staggered to her hooves and looked around at the demolished room. Her bed lay at the foot of the stairs, the covers strewn everywhere like the tentacles of some heinous beast. Giant chunks of the wall were scattered all over the floor. The balcony now stood in place of Twilight's bed. The mirror was strewn over the floor, completely broken. Dust lay over everything like flour powdered over a cake. The purple unicorn sighed again, resigned to using magic.

It had been a while since Twilight had used magic, and so she felt a little rusty. But all in all, she thought she did a pretty good job. First of all, she replaced the balcony to its proper place. Then, she got rid of the dust. Afterwards, she fixed the enormous hole in the wall, then returned her bed to where it was supposed to be and rearranged the covers. Finally, she replaced the mirror and made the shards fly back into place. The gaps sealed magically.

Naturally, the ponies nearby outside had heard the commotion. Twilight popped her head out to see a gathering of curious ponies, pegasi, earth ponies and unicorns alike. Twilight waved a hoof heartily. "Nothing to see here, ponies! Just, um, continue what you were doing before!"

Twilight beamed widely at them all until they departed. Then, she withdrew her head as the sound of pattering feet and flapping wings reached her ears. As she had predicted, Spike and Owlicious had been disturbed by the ruckus. Spike had, presumably, been sorting the books. Owlicious had been sleeping.

"Sorry about that, Owlicious," Twilight said to the owl. Owl's were nocturnal, and so Owlicious was obviously shaken and a little annoyed at the sudden awakening. Owlicious replied with a "hoo", which Twilight figured means "it's okay" in owl.

Spike, however, wsn't trying at all to conceal his annoyance.

"What's the deal, Twilight?" the baby dragon exclaimed angrily. "I was almost done, and now all the books are all over the place!"

Spike started huffing and puffing in his rage, something he had been prone to do lately. His face scales turned tomato-red, and he clenched his small fists in fury. Owlicious hooted a few times, calming Spike down a little. He looked less red anyway.

"Sorry Spike," said Twilight hurriedly. "It won't happen again, I promise!"

"You swear?" Spike growled.

Twilight nodded.

"Pinkie Pie Swear?"

Twilight sighed and recited:

"_Cross my heart,_

_And hope to fly._

_Stick a cupcake,_

_In my eye!_

_OW!_"

Spike nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now if you'll _excuse _me, I have a date - with Rarity!"

And with that, Spike trotted out of the room. Twilight turned to Owlicious. "Does he really have a date with Rarity?"

"Who?"

"...Never mind."

**The End. Please review!**


End file.
